Arcanum Heroes ToonSchool: Charm of Hallow's Evil
by RunnerAwaker
Summary: As ToonSchool gears up for another Halloween, a mysterious vengeful force from the past begins abducting students. As the kids and spies try to solve this mystery, they must also help the visiting Arcanum detective with an ill and delirious Professor Sycamore. Happy Halloween!
1. Part 1 -Prelude-

_A/N: (eerily) Oooooooh! Readers beware, you're in for a scare! It's time for another Halloween special everyone! And this is extra-special as it's a crossover between ToonSchool and Arcanum Heroes! What will the detectives and TS gang get into this time? Read on now and see for yourself!_

 **Arcanum Heroes/ToonSchool Halloween Special**

 **Charm of Hallow's Evil: Part 1**

 _Many years ago..._

In a old village, night falls as most of the villagers were asleep in their houses. That is until a young woman shouted...

"HELP ME!"

In a hurry, a brunette-haired woman wearing an apron and dress dashed into someone's cottage and shouted, "My son! My son! H-He's... He's..."

A black-haired man wearing an old style suit quickly caught the woman as she fell in exhaustion out of shock.

"Calm down! What happened?" He asked in worry.

"M-My son... Alex... He been kidnapped... by some kind of shadow!"

"A shadow?" The man repeated in confusion until he realized who it was. "Oh no."

* * *

In the dark forest not far away from the village, a ghost-like figure wearing a ragged hood and a blank white mask threw a black-haired boy with Z-shaped freckles on the ground near a young boy with a bucktooth and a boy with a bob-hair.

"Hey! Let me go right now!" The black haired boy protested as he tried to struggle out of his bindings with no success, only to stop when he and the other boys became horrified at the sight of their captor, which wore a Grim Reaper-like hood and has a jack-o-lantern head which has a sinister smile carved on it and claw-like shadows as his hands.

 _ **"Hush, young ones and calm yourselves. Cause soon, you will be free from what I want!"**_ The entity said as carved mouth let out a sinister laugh as roots came out of the ground and grabbed the boys as they screamed in horror.

* * *

However not far away from the forest, the same man from before is now waiting with an older man in a hunter outfit.

"Are you sure these children already found the way to stop this beast?" The older man asked.

"We have no choice. That monster has been plaguing the village for many years now! We have to put a stop to this before it's too late!" The man answered in a serious tone when he saw two horses headed to their direction before they stopped, which a young boy with a brunette swirly hair and a young black-haired boy wearing a black robe, pants, boots, and hat got down from their steeds. "Jerimiah! Dale! There you are! I read your letter about your recent discoveries. Are you sure it will stop it?"

"We're positive. It's right here in this sachel," Jerimiah said as he showed them the said bag.

"But we need to hurry, though. If our findings are correct, that entity will grow too powerful if it continues to drain the other children," Dale explained. "So we must hurry! Lead us to the entity!"

The two men nodded as they lead the boys into the deeper parts of the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, after it was done with the boys, the entity then saw the three scared girls with bug-like eyes that the werewolf brought for him.

 _ **"Well done, my dark servant. These girls will be my final meal before my rise as the ruler of this world!,"**_ He said before he grew closer to the girls, which they only can do nothing but scream.

But just as conjured up his roots once more, they were quickly cut down by the old man with an axe, much to his shock.

 _ **"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"**_

Before he can react to this, he quickly grew more shocked to see Jeremiah and Dale approaching them as the former says, "The Shadow Lantern, known for draining the children's souls for it's own use. Haven't you have wrought enough destruction upon this village?"

The old man quickly cut down some more roots approaching the girls as he shouted to them, "Get over here! Hurry!"

The three girls quickly did as they were told and ran to safety.

As soon the girls were rescued, Dale then pulled out a charm that is shaped like a dark green candle and used the match Jerimiah gave him to light it, which the flames turned into dark green as well.

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_

Before the Shadow Lantern can even grab Dale with his roots, he then chanted, _"With this Charm of Hallow, in the night of eve, seal this spirit in face he vained so he can never haunt us never again!"_

As he said this, the flame on the candle grew and fired itself to the entity, which it screamed in anguish as the mayor covered the girls' eyes while the others looked on in horror. When the flames extinguish, the entity was sucked into his own jack-o-lantern as it feel near the charm.

 _"As the flames died out, the entity was finally sealed away into his own source of vanity by Jerimiah Nate and Dale White. But to make sure he will be never released, they hid the charm out of sight as the weapon against the Shadow Lantern is also the catalyst to his freedom."_

* * *

In the dark classroom, Chloe, dressed up as a unicorn continued reading aloud from an old book to her friends as some of them such as Bubbles became scared at the story while some of them are bored out of their mind.

 _"So a little warning for you, little one. If you find a charm like a candle, do not light it and more importantly, do not fall for the tricks of the Lantern."_ Chloe then closed the book with a smile.

"Wow Chloe, that was scary," Tony said, who dressed as a samurai for Halloween.

"Scary enough to entertain me at least," Daryl, dressed up as Shadow Kuro, agreed.

June, dressed up as a witch, simply said, "It wasn't too bad. I could just imagine Ray-Ray's face if he were here."

"Same with Haley's," Jake, in his Dragon form, agreed.

"Wow, I think I'm gonna have nightmares until Thanksgiving!," Mac, dressed up as the Red Power Ranger, whispered in terror.

"Took the words right outta my mouth," Bloo dressed as a ghost, agreed as he shivered in fear.

"Out of mine as well…so…scary…," Bubbles, in her Harmony Bunny costume and shaking intensely, squeaked.

"Well, I think it was awesome," Lilo, dressed as a zombie hulu dancer, praised.

"Stitch too!," Stitch, dressed up as a Cerebus, added.

"Yeah," Danny, in his Halfa form, jumped in, "I've heard and seen a lot of scary things in my time, but nothing scary as that."

"It could make a great movie someday! Maybe I could direct it!," Tommy, dressed as Dracula, said with excitement.

"That I'd love to see, Tommy," Ash, dressed as a wizard, added.

"Are you kidding? That was nothing to scream about," Bart, dressed as Batman, countered.

"Yeah, way to cliché if you ask me," Blossom, in her Liberty Belle outfit, agreed.

"Something we agree on, Blossom, the whole thing is a cliché," Jimmy, dressed as Albert Einstein, said.

"Yeah, I practically dozed off almost," Buttercup in her Mange costume, pointed out.

"My sister Lucy writes scarier than that," Lincoln, dressed as his comic hero, Ace Savvy, stated.

"Come on guys, it wasn't that bad," Sora, dressed in his "Halloween Town" attire with some additional Ghoul-like characteristics, siad trying to be sympathetic.

"No…it was ALL bad! That book in my opinion is nothing but a great big scam!," Timmy said.

"It's not a scam! _**Wrath of the Shadow Lantern**_ is purely based on facts found by paranormal researchers!" Chloe shouted in defense.

"Why do you think they call it a "scam" in the first place?" Timmy asked in a deadpanned tone.

"Uh, as the son of paranormal hunters and researchers, I take offense to that remark, Timmy!," Danny snapped.

"Well, Timmy's got a point the Shadow Lantern, like all horror story monsters, is a fake," Blossom said. But just then, the door burst open and a large imposing figure stood in the doorway!

" _ **AHHHHH! IT'S THE SHADOW LANTERN!,**_ " the entire gang screamed in unison and fear.

But as the silhouetted figure turned on the lights, it revealed to be Professor Samuel Oak wearing a Frankenstein's monster costume as he was stunned by the students' screaming.

"I was about to say "I'm the Arcanum Oak and that my counterpart is wearing a mummy costume", but I rather go with "WHAT"?!" Samuel said in disbelief, thinking that they insulted his Shadow Twilight title.

"Arcanum Oak?!," the gang all said before realizing their error.

"Wow, this is embarrassing. I'm just gonna go to the cafeteria," Ash said as he dashed out of the room.

"I'm with ya, Ash!," Danny added as he ran after his friend.

"Me too!," Blossom said as she left as well. One after another, the ToonSchool friends continued to leave the classroom, until Chloe, Jimmy, Timmy, Mac, Bloo, Bart, Tony, and Daryl were left.

"Sorry about that, Samuel. But Chloe just read us a story about a scary ghost from the book she bought at 2-Buy Secondhand," Tony explained to the confused professor/detective.

"I... see... Considering that would be the same reaction as Larrson's when she reads it, I understand," Samuel said. "But skipping that subject, have you kids seen Mickey? I've promised that I would help him back in the House of Mouse before tonight."

"Well, I think he should be back by his-" Tony started to say, only for the said mouse ran into the classroom, wearing a Jedi outfit with a brown robe and a fake blue lightsaber.

"What happened? I heard some screams!" Mickey shouted as he quickly looked left and right cautiously, which Samuel calmed him down as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, the kids got freaked out after a ghost story," Samuel explained.

"Oh, is that so? Well, it is Halloween after all," Mickey chuckled as he collapsed his fake lightsaber back to it's inactive form before storing it away in his pockets. "By the way, Sam. Nice costume!"

"Thanks. But to be honest, I had to wear this because I need to wear something classic for once. Also, Allyn's already dressed as Scrooge McDuck thanks to his kids," Samuel explained. "Nice costume as well, Mickey. You look like a real Jedi yourself."

"Yeah, real cool…but um, shouldn't there be a Darth Vader costume to go with that Jedi outfit?," Timmy asked. Just then, Samuel's Rotom jumped out of nowhere, wearing Darth Vader's helmet, startling the kids. Rotom laughed and then hummed the Imperial March

"Um... That was my fault. Maybe I shouldn't mentioned to them about the villains of Star Wars," Mickey explained, which Koto then flew by wearing a Stormtrooper helmet as he carried a sign that says, **"YA THINK?"** , much to Samuel's amusement.

Just then, Samuel's phone rang, which he answered and said, "Hello? Oh, Professor Rowan! How's the party preparations back in Arcanum? Huh? Sophie is asking some Mega Evolution data to compare? Xavier and Yvonne should have some Mega Stones ready for them to Mega Evolve, so ask them to help the girls out. Is that all? Okay, bye."

After a small conversation, the students grew confused at it as Tony asked, "Um, you said it was Professor Rowan, but I thought you said he's researching about Pokemon evolutions?"

"Oh right. Well, Professor Sycamore's come down with a cold and right now, Rowan is taking care some of his research until he recovers," Samuel explained. "So I doubt he'll be able to join us for the Halloween party back home."

"Man, catching a cold on Halloween…that bites," Tony sighed.

Just then, Vice Principal Prickley stormed in to the classroom looking extremely angry, and snatched Tony, Timmy, Bloo, and Bart up by their collars.

"You four little pranking miscreants are coming to my office NOW!," he growled.

"Wait! What did they do this time, Prickley?" Mickey asked in confusion.

"For vandalizing the hallways, that's what!" Prickley answered as he showed a picture from his smartphone to Mickey. "The doors and lockers are bombarded with paintings and since the paints and brushes from art class are missing, I'm betting it was you four that did it!"

"WHAT?! But we didn't do any of that!" Tony protested.

"Yeah, the Snob Squad probably framed us again!" Timmy added.

"Save your excuses for later, Turner. Not only that, all of you insulted me with this offensive painting of me as a devil!" He then showed the said painting to the others, which Samuel became suspicious about this.

"Now wait a minute, Vice Principal Prickley!" Chloe shouted as she pulled out a camera and her smartphone as Samuel took a closer look at the photo. "Although these boys are infamous for their pranking behavior..."

"Hey!"

"But they are not the culprits you're looking for because I was reading a ghost story to them at the time these offenses occured!" Chloe explained as she then showed her gadgets to Prickley. "I even have proof in this night vision camera!"

"You have a night vision camera?" Bart asked in confusion.

"I like to record things at night," Chloe said as she turned back to Prickley.

"More importantly, this isn't a painting of you. It's actually a painting of a Mewtwo," Samuel said as he showed a picture of the said Pokemon from his smartphone along with the said painting. "And judging by their alibis, I think someone else might have vandalize the hallways."

Seeing his deductive skills once more, Mickey became convinced at his deductions as Prickley only stood there in shock as the kids were released, which he then asked, "Can you show us the vandalized hallways then? I doubt the destruction isn't that bad."

* * *

However by the time they arrived, Samuel and Mickey were stunned to see many paintings of Pokemon on each of the doors and lockers as the other students are also stunned to see them.

"I heard of expressing your love of Pokemon in any form, but this is ridiculous," Samuel quipped.

"Tell me about it."

Samuel and Mickey turned around to see Sam, Clover (whose pants are somehow covered in paint), and Alex as Charlie's Angels (as Dylan, Natalie, and Alex respectively) walking towards them as the latter says, "While the drawings are cute, whoever did them messed up our costumes too."

"Yeah. Another reason why that the Cyber Train isn't scary as WOOHPing," Sam said.

"And messy! Ugh! The fabric we bought to make these capri pants were very expensive to make, you know!" Clover complained. "When I get my hands on the guy who's responsible for this..."

"Well, first we need to find them, whoever they are," Samuel said. "Let's split up and start looking."

However, Mac noticed something as he tugged on his pants and says, "Um... That won't be necessary, Samuel."

Mac then pointed left as Samuel and the others looked there, which they are surprised to see...

"Professor Sycamore?! What are you doing here?!" Samuel shouted as he approached his colleague in pajamas painting on an untouched locker, much to his shock at the fact they found their culprit.

"I got bored, so I headed to Mickey's world, and next thing I know, I've got nothing but painting on the brain," Sycamore said as he stood up, but he quickly fell as Samuel caught him. "I just need to put the finishing touches on-"

"Sorry, not going to happen. You need to go back to your lab and rest!" Samuel ordered as he tried to carry Sycamore. "You're no condition to do anything. Plus, your paintings cost a lot of fortune on the school repairs."

"And the fabric I used to sew my capri pants!" Clover added.

"And the fact you accidentally framed me for this!" Bloo said as he tried to tackle the Kalos Pokemon Professor, only for Mac to grab his imaginary friend on time. "Let me at him! Let me at him!"

"Relax I'm all bet-ah, ah, AH, AHHHH-CHOOOO!," Sycamore sneezed as Oak struggled to keep him up. "I'm fine, just fine."

"Whoa, he doesn't look too good, and he's acting odd," Tony mentioned, "Are you sure he caught a cold?"

"Yes. Two days ago, and he's been trying to stay active even though we all want him to rest. And not to mention trying to stay active in the most irrational and delusional ways."

"Two days ago? That's when I gave him that pie I made," Alex said.

"A pie?" Mickey repeated.

"Yeah. I know he's still recovering from that Kalos incident and all, so I baked a homemade chocolate pie with a Mega Evolution frosting on top to cheer him up!" Alex explained. "Thankfully, it worked thanks to a secret ingredient I got in here during our visit."

"And what is this secret ingredient you got in this school?" Daryl asked in suspicion. "Did you ask permission from Remy in the school kitchen first?"

"Um... Actually, I didn't go there. But I got this cinnamon powder from the science lab!" Alex then pulled out a shaker which seemed to contain the said seasoning, but it had a warning label in front of it. "I wonder how did it got there in the first place."

Upon a sight of the shaker, Jimmy screamed in horror as he snatched it from Alex's hands and shouted, "This isn't cinnamon powder! This is my Common Cold Sense Formula, which might be the cause of Professor Sycamore's odd behavior! And the reason why I couldn't even find it when I ran into the Snobs."

Chloe, Daryl, Mac, and Jimmy gasped in shock. Tony, Timmy, Bloo, and Bart looked amazed (and humored). Clover, Sam, Mickey, and Samuel soon grew upset. And Alex was horrified.

"You put that dangerous powder into Sycamore's pie?!" Clover shouted in anger to Alex.

"You made a formula that can decrease intelligence?!" Sam shouted in the same tone to Jimmy.

"You made a formula just to get back against the Snob Squad?!" Samuel added.

Jimmy chuckled sheepishly as he was now faced two angry adults before he said, "Security measures in case the Snobs steal our Halloween candy again. And don't worry, it won't lower his intelligence. He only gets common cold symptoms and the neurons in his brain linked to his inhibition of knowing the smart thing to do, and distinguishing true from false will be disable"

"Well, I don't know what you're saying, but that's good news, right?" Timmy said in relief.

"It means he'll lose his common sense and act delusional and irrational."

"THAT'S NOT GOOD NEWS AT ALL!" Samuel shouted out of anger and annoyance.

"I told you, I'm fine Samuel! What part of that don't you understand?!," Sycamore snapped, equally angry and annoyed.

"You are not fine! You are feverish and not thinking clearly!"

"Oh I'm thinking clearly alright. I'm thinking you better back off or you'll be sorry!"

"Uh, does irritable and cranky is included in that formula, Jimmy?" Tony asked as he continued to watch the argument.

"Not exactly, but it could recur as a side effect," Jimmy answered.

"I know how you feel, Sycamore. But since the powder is affecting your head, I have no choice but to do this," Samuel said as his eyes glow blue and purple in an attempt to hypnotize his friend, but Sycamore quickly flicked some paint over his eyes, blinding him before running off. " **DARN YOU, AUGUSTINE!** "

But when he opened his still glowing eyes, Samuel became surprised to see Squidward, who is somehow in a trance as he muttered, "' _Inara Sicram! Inara Sicram!_ '"

Squidward then pulls out a frying pan and started whacking himself with it as he left, much to Samuel's embarrassment and confusion as his eyes returned to normal. "Great and I thought that hypnosis trick would work on Sycamore's Essence last time."

"Not to worry, detective. Cleft, the Boy Chin Wonder to the rescue!" Timmy declared as he pushed a button to his chin strap, revealing a slingshot. "Tony, do you still have those Tranquilizing Bug Eggs gadget?"

Confused, Tony gave the said gadgets to Timmy, which he then used one of them as ammo as he fired one to the fleeing professor, which he quickly screamed offscreen as the others winced.

"To the nurse's office!" Timmy declared. "As soon after we explain Prickley about this..."

* * *

Later on, on the outdoor playground, Mac, Bloo, and Bart were with Blossom and Buttercup, telling them what happened with Sycamore.

"Whoa, now that's crazy! Painting Pokemon all over the school walls?," Buttercup asked in shock.

"Yeah. Crazy, isn't it?," Mac replied.

"Insane is more like it," Blossom said, unbelieving at what she'd just heard.

"Not as insane as Alex mistakenly using Jimmy's formula to make that pie," Bart pointed out. "I mean, come on. Who doesn't read the label on canisters?"

"Yeah, how dumb can you get?," Bloo chuckled, before noticing that the others were staring at him awkwardly. "Don't answer that."

Just then, something on the ground caught Blossom's eye: a silver necklace with a candle-shaped charm with small blue and black stone embedded in it.

"Hey, look at this guys," she said as she picked it up.

"What is it?," Bloo asked.

"It's obviously a necklace, Bloo," Mac pointed out.

"A charm necklace to be exact," Blossom added. "I wonder whose it is?"

"Who cares? You know the rules: finders keepers, losers weepers," Buttercup said as she grabbed for the necklace. But Blossom held it out of reach.

"No, this is going to the school lost-and-found until the owner claims it. And that's that."

"Aw, man!," Buttercup groaned as she and the others left the playground.

* * *

One hour later, Huey, Dewey, and Louie were walking down the hallways when they saw Delia and Allyn Kato, which they dressed as Princess Aurora and Scrooge McDuck respectively.

"Wow! You look exactly like our Unca Scrooge!" Huey pointed out.

"Thanks, but do you know where the nurse's office is?" Allyn asked, which the triplets pointed where it is.

"Thanks! And tell your Uncle Donald that Samuel and I will be helping out back at the club!" Delia said before she and Allyn left to their destination.

* * *

Meanwhile in the school's clinic, Chloe just put an ice bag on the unconscious Sycamore, who is now lying down in bed as Samuel said, "There. He should be out cold for a while. Now we just need some peace and quiet until we figure this out."

However, Allyn and Delia barged in the clinic and shouts, "Samuel, we heard everything from your text! Is he-"

But he was interrupted by them shushing him, which he realized his mistake as he covered his mouth. "Oh, sorry."

"Is he okay?," Delia whispered.

"For now. He got out of bed and followed me here. And he painted pictures all over the school-on the walls, the floors and the ceiling-and the spies' homemade capri pants," Samuel said. "And one top of that, it turns out he's sick because Alex mistakenly used one of Jimmy's formulas as an ingredient in that pie she made him."

"We saw paintings in the hallways earlier," Delia said. "You're saying Sycamore did that? It couldn't be."

"Yeah, the Sycamore we know wouldn't do something so out-of-character," Allyn added.

"You mean like how he attempted to splash white paint on Garchomp back home earlier," Samuel asked.

"Wow, you're right…"

"The illness is temporary though, so if he rests within a few hours left, he might able to fully recover," Jimmy explained. "But with his current behavior once he wakes up, I doubt it will be easy."

"I would love to keep an eye on him, but..." Delia said in worry.

"Yeah, the House of Mouse still needs you and Samuel on entertainment you two came up with," Mickey explained.

"Which is why I asked Allyn to help you guys out while we're gone," Samuel finished before turning to his Twilight. "But are you sure you can handle the craziness around here?"

"I deal with my kids all of time and I did endure the craziness both in your world and Arcanum," Allyn answered with a smile. "I think we can handle this."

"Well, let's get going," Mickey said as he, Samuel, and Delia left for the House of Mouse, leaving Allyn and the kids with Sycamore.

"Well, do you really think we can handle this?," Timmy asked out of worry.

"We've handled way worse than before," Tony answered with confidence.

"Yeah, it's a simple babysitting job," Allyn said. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"Uh, maybe this...," Chloe said as she tapped Allyn's shoulder and pointed at the bed. Everyone looked and found that Sycamore was gone and had left a substitute doll in his place.

"HE'S GONE!," they all shrieked in shock.

"Quick! We gotta find him!," Daryl sniped in panic.

But as the heroes left the clinic to find Sycamore, a mysterious set of eyes glared at them from the window as a sinister laugh looming in the air.

 _A/N: Whoa, things are getting creepy. Who is this mysterious force? What does it have to do with the just found candle charm? And can the kids keep Sycamore on lockdown until he recovers? Find out on part BOO! Next time!_


	2. Part 2 -Horror-

_A/N: Wooooo! Time for part twoooooo!_

 _So to refresh youuuuuuu: Some students are tasked with taking care of an ill Sycamore, while others have come across a candle charm that seems eerily similar to the one from the story at the start. What will become of these events? Find out starting now!_

 **Arcanum Heroes/ToonSchool Halloween Special**

 **Charm of Hallow's Evil: Part 2**

In the halls of ToonSchool, Blossom, Mac, Bloo, Bart, and Buttercup headed to the main office to turn the candle charm necklace to the lost-and-found.

"I still think we should keep the necklace," Buttercup grumbled, still upset about her sister's decision.

"Buttercup, I told you it must belong to somebody, and they'll want it back," Blossom snapped.

"Well, what if they don't claim it? Then it'll have been a waste of time!"

"Come on guys, can't we just take the stupid thing to the lost-and-found or something?," Bart jumped in.

Buttercup then turned and shot daggers at Bart, as she growled, "Oh, so you taking _her_ side?!"

"N-no! I just meant-," Bart tried to explain, but Buttercup shot a beam of heat vision at him. Bart quickly ducked, and the beam ricocheted off a locker and towards Mac and Bloo.

"Hit the deck!," Bloo said as he and Mac ducked. The beam soared over their heads and hit the charm necklace, lighting the wick on the candle.

"Whoa, Buttercup," Mac exclaimed upon seeing the lit charm.

Suddenly the necklace began to glow dark purple in Blossom's hand, stunning and slightly frightening the five. At once, a dark essence exploded out of the necklace, knocking Blossom to the other side of the hall, and forming over everyone's heads.

"Oh, that can't be good," Mac said in dismay.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the House of Mouse everyone was getting ready for the evening's Halloween show: Minnie was supervising everyone, Donald was hanging cobwebs, Goofy was hanging Halloween lights, Daisy was on the phone confirming reservations for the club, Pluto and Max were assorting the preparations for the costume contest, everyone else was helping put up decorations in the foyer and dining area, and Mickey was talking with Samuel and Delia about Sycamore.

"Wow, sounds pretty bad," Mickey said, worried about the Kalos Professor.

"Well, Jimmy said the effects should wear off after a few hours, with plenty of rest," Samuel said.

"I just hope the kids can handle watching him," Delia added.

"Aw, don't worry. If there's any people you can count on in ToonSchool, it's those kids," Mickey assured them.

Just then, the three heard a yelp and crash and looked over to the scene. Donald had fallen from his ladder and was suspended over the ground, caught in the webs he'd hung.

"A-Yuck! Here comes the Spider-Duck!," Goofy joked. This enraged Donald so much that he screamed and ripped the cobwebs off him in a quick rage.

"Donald, take it easy! Those cobwebs don't come cheap, you know," Minnie reminded him.

Donald soon cooled down, as he said, "Aw, phooey!"

Before they can continue the preparations, they heard a strange beeping sound, which Samuel realizes and said, "Martin's U-Watch!"

"You have his U-Watch?" Delia whispered to Samuel. "What happened to him? He got captured by a monster again?"

As she asked this question, Samuel then remembering how he really found the U-Watch.

* * *

 _A few days ago..._

 _At a karate tournament in Arcanum, Martin Mystery was scoping out the fighters. He then noticed a pretty redhead participant, and headed towards her with a mischievous grin._

" _Hey there, name's Mystery. Martin Mystery. If you'd be willing to go out with me, I promise to give you a kung fu powing good tim…in more ways than one, too if you know what I mean," Martin said as he pinched her cheek. The girl, however, grabbed his hand and flipped him onto his back, then jumped on him and began beating him up._

 _A few minutes, Blake was walking around in boredom when he noticed the U-Watch on the ground. before he can even question about it as picks it up, he looked up and quickly winced at what he saw offscreen as he heard Martin's screams._

* * *

"He got captured alright..." Samuel sheepishly said as he opened the U-Watch. "Captured by an ambulance to be exact."

As he looked on the watch's screen, he gasped in shock and says, "Huh? The paranormal scanner just activated and it says it sensed some supernatural activity back in ToonSchool."

"Maybe it's Danny or his cousin or something?," Delia suggested.

"No it's unknown and it's powerful…very powerful."

"Which could mean bad news for the school," Mickey added. "We best get back there now!"

With that, the three quickly headed for the front entrance to the club, which Goofy took notice of.

"Hey! What about the decorations?" Goofy shouted to his best friend, but he suddenly lost his balance and fell from his ladder. Grabbing onto the light wires, he swung like Tarzan, screaming "Ah-hoo-hoo-hoooey!," before crashing into a wall.

* * *

As they arrived back in ToonSchool, Samuel, Delia, and Mickey ran through the hallways as the former tracked down the signal through the U-Watch.

"According to the U-Watch, the signal is on the right corner from here," Samuel said.

"Then let's follow it!," Mickey said as he ran with the other two. Slowly but surely they got closer and closer to the signal's location.

But just before they reached their destination, they stopped and saw Mac, Bloo, and Bart screaming as they ran down the hallway while Buttercup angrily flew after them until they were stopped by Mickey.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked in confusion.

"Bad news! Bad, bad!," Bloo yelled in a panic.

"Candle…charm necklace…found…outside," Mac panted from exhaustion. "Was going to turn…it into…lost-and-found."

"But Buttercup accidentally lit the charm's candle string thing," Bart continued.

"And now some big old ghost monster thing got lose! And Blossom's been kidnapped!"

Confused at what they said, the adults ran to the last place they saw Blossom. But when they arrived, they saw nothing but some of the destroyed lockers in it's wake.

"I don't see any monster, fellas," Mickey spoke up.

"Yeah. Nothing but destroyed lockers all around us," Delia said as she turned to the students. "Are you sure it wasn't one of your pranks?"

"No! We swear it was right here!" Bart defended.

"Yeah! And we saw my sister got kidnapped after that!" Buttercup added. "But..."

"But what?" Samuel asked.

"She wasn't taken by that ghost we saw, but something furry," Buttercup explained. "Oh, if I hadn't got knocked out, this wouldn't happen AND I would have kicked it's butt!"

While Mickey and Delia were not convinced by their stories, Samuel on the other hand became highly suspicious to this as he said, "In any case, you kids better stay away from this hallway from now on. Whoever attacked Blossom might come back along with that ghost."

"YOU BELIEVE THEM?!" Mickey and Delia asked in shock to the Kanto Pokemon Professor.

"Do I have any choice? Besides, may I remind you that the U-Watch led us to this exact hallway?"

Mickey and Delia looked at each other, realizing that he had a point.

"Also, judging by the scratches and dents from the lockers, I doubt this is from Bart and Bloo's pranks," Samuel continued as he broke a door with some kind of a scratch from a damaged locker. "I'm sending this to Jerry for analysis. Now the real question is how can we explain to Prickly about the rising repair bills?"

Just then, they heard another scream from above them, causing Bloo to jump on Mac's arms in fear.

"That came from the second floor!" Mickey said.

"That's it! It's time for round 2 on our payback match!" Buttercup said in anger as she tried to fly, but Samuel grabbed her in time and said, "No! Return to your classrooms immediately! We'll handle this."

"But..."

"No buts, young lady!" He shouted before he turned to his detective friends. "Come on, let's stop this supernatural villain before they turn this school upside down!"

Mickey and Delia nodded as they followed their leader to the second floor as the students looked on.

"Come on, she's my sister! I wanna help!," Buttercup called out annoyed, before slouching in defeat.

* * *

Once they arrived on the second floor, the three detectives were shocked to see a ghost-like figure wearing a ragged hood and a blank white mask flew through the hallway carrying Darwin Watterson as Gumball shouts, "Hey! Leave my brother alone!"

"Well, this is a strange sight," Samuel said.

"That a ghost wearing a blank mask is getting away?" Delia asked.

"No, I mean a ghost kidnapping a goldfish with legs."

As the ghost continued its getaway as Darwin screams for his life, a bolt of blue lightning almost hit them, which it turned around and see Samuel with his dual swords, Mickey with his Keyblade, and Delia with her spear.

"Hey, Casper! Your haunting days are over!," Samuel quipped.

Unknown to him, the ghost stared at the Pokemon Professor intensely and once it saw his face, their mask's mouth suddenly opened, baring their sharp teeth before they charged into the detectives.

"Oh no, you don't!" Delia shouted as she shot a fireball from her spear, which the ghost quickly ducked and summoned a gust of wind to push her and Mickey to the sides.

"Mickey! Delia!" Samuel shouted in horror as he saw his friend pushed aside, only for him to be grabbed by the ghost and started to choke him against the wall as it muttered, _"Hun...ter..."_

"Hey, let him go, you wannabe Grim Reaper!" Mickey shouted as he saw his friend in danger, which he quickly threw his Keyblade to the ghost's hooded head, causing it to hold it in pain and releasing the professor in the process.

"Ow! You do realize my wallet is in my back pocket!" Samuel shouted as he rubbed his backside in pain.

"Oops, sorry."

Angered by this, the ghost roared and fired several knives from their sleeves. But thinking quickly, Samuel got up and ran to the nearest locker, which he then opened it and use the door as a shield against their attack.

"Terrific... If I don't stop this ectoplasmic excuse for a Haunter, Prickley will have my throat for all of these damages," Samuel muttered in irritation as he took a small peek behind the locker.

"That ghost would make an excellent new painting, don't you think?," a familiar voice said.

"I doubt you'd get the chance to paint it Sycamore," Samuel replied.

But when he realized that familiar voice, Samuel turned around and saw...

"SYCAMORE?! I thought you were supposed to be resting?!"

"I got the urge to paint some more, and I couldn't resist! Lay off, okay?"

"You are supposed to rest until the effects of Jimmy's formula wear off now get back to bed!"

"Not until I satisfy my urge!"

"No, right now! Or I'll drag you back there myself!"

Suddenly, the two were grabbed by their throats and pushed into a wall, courtesy of the ghost.

 _"Hun...ter...Ma...yor... Prepare for revenge..."_

But just before it can finish off the two professors, a fireball quickly hit him on in its hood, setting it on fire as the ghost screeched in pain, causing it to release Samuel and Sycamore in the process.

"Sorry, but you play with fire's friends, you get burned just as easily!" Delia scolded before she charged in and slashed the ghost multiple times with her spear.

Samuel quickly drew his swords and joined in, slashing the ghost even more. Mickey jumped in with his Keyblade, and with a powerful uppercut slash, knocked the ghost back.

The three then dashed in for a finishing blow. But as they leapt for it, the ghost grabbed Darwin and held him in front of him as a shield. Seeing this, the three were forced to stop short, allowing the ghost to quickly knock them away and fly off with a screaming Darwin in tow. The three recovered just in time to see this.

"Oh-no, now not only is the ghost still loose but another student's been taken!," Mickey said in dismay.

"No thanks to Sycamore," Samuel grumbled.

"Me?! I didn't do anything!," Sycamore snapped.

"Didn't do anything! Your distraction allowed him to get the jump on us, and get away!"

"Come on, you can't blame me for you not paying attention!"

The two then argued back and forth until...

 _ **WHACK! BAM!**_

Delia hit the two over the head with her spear, stunning Samuel and knocking out Sycamore.

"I don't know who's worse: Nal and Tal or you and Sycamore?" Delia said in annoyance as her friend rubbed his head in pain.

"In any case, thanks for knocking him out though," Samuel said as he stood up when he saw a ripped fabric on an open window. "But Mickey's right. With that ghost and Blossom's kidnapper still on the loose, we have to catch this mystery villain and fast"

"Guess we have no choice but to postpone our preparations and send that fabric to Jerry for analysis."

"And make sure the rest of the students are still safe," Mickey added, which Samuel and Delia agreed before they left the hallways.

* * *

However in a forest not far away, the same ghost from before is now joined by a black werewolf wearing a grey armor as they bowed in front of a silhouetted figure.

 _ **"Very well done, servants. You not only gave me enough energy to replenish from my prison, but you also gave me new soldiers as well,"**_ the figure said in a cold, sharp tone as it turned around and see two silhouetted humanoid with red eyes idly stood there like puppets. _**"Those fools thought I was harvesting these children like corn, but they were wrong."**_

But when he said this, the ghost inaudibly growled to it's master, which it was surprised at it's news.

 _ **"WHAT?! That accursed mayor and the hunter are both here?!"**_ The figure roared in anger, remembering the very same people responsible for their downfall. _**"If that's true, then that means Jeremiah and Dale are still in this very time period as well."**_

Now knowing what to do, it then turned to it's servants and raised it's shadow hand to them.

 _ **"Find me every child you can find until I get enough energy for my spell tonight! And then, make sure you give the mayor and the hunter a very Halloween scare..."**_

* * *

Meanwhile, the three detectives were walking through the halls, looking for any signs of the ghost or the missing students.

"Hey, Mickey!," a voice called out behind them. They turned to see Ash along with Pikachu (dressed as a clown) and Greninja (dressed as a ninja).

"Ash, what are you doing here?," Delia asked surprised to see her alternate universe version of her son.

"I was just getting in some training with Pikachu and Greninja," Ash replied. Just then, he noticed Samuel's costume covered in Sycamore's paint.

"What happened, Samuel did you fall through a rainbow or something?" he sheepishly said.

"Don't ask," Samuel grudgingly answered as he wiped off some of the paint from his right sleeve of his costume.

"Anyways, you should stay back home for the rest of the Halloween tonight, Ash," Delia suggested. "One of the students got kidnapped along with Blossom earlier."

Ash gasped in horror as he said, "Blossom's been kidnapped?! Should I call Tony and the others?"

"No, let us handle it," Samuel said. "We don't want anymore students getting taken."

"Okay, well, I gotta get to the nurse's office. I got a little bruised training."

"Okay, but be careful," Mickey said as the three continued on.

As the adults left, Ash decided to continue to the nurse's office. But just as he arrived and opened the door…

 _ **WHAM!**_

Ash found himself being hit in the face with a mallet, and a familiar voice cried, "Take that evil spectral!"

"Timmy!," another voice snapped. "You just KO'ed Ash!"

"Oops, sorry Ash!," he said as he and Jimmy helped Ash up.

"It's fine Timmy, but what's going on here?," Ash asked upon seeing Allyn, Sam, Clover, Alex, Chloe, Tony, and Daryl in the office too.

"We were going over how to cure Professor Sycamore," Jimmy said.

"Professor Sycamore's sick?"

"Courtesy of a pie Alex made him that had an unexpected ingredient," Tony said.

"A special formula intended for the Snob Squad, that Alex mistook for cinnamon," Jimmy continued with a glare at Alex.

"Hey, you're the one who didn't label the bottle right!," Alex snapped.

"Anyhow the formula has given Sycamore really bad cold symptoms," Sam continued.

"And has made him irrational and totally delusional as a result," Daryl added.

"Not to mention giving him the insatiable urge to paint pictures everywhere in the school," Chloe put in.

"And our costumes!," Clover sniped, still cross over Sycamore getting paint all over the spies homemade costumes.

"And we've been assigned to watch him until the formula wears off," Timmy said.

"I see, but um, where is he?," Ash asked.

"What do you mean 'where is he?' He's right-," Jimmy said as he and the others turned to see…

" _ **HE'S GONE AGAIN!,"**_ everyone but Ash shrieked as they saw another Substitute doll in his place.

"For a sick Pokemon professor, he's very good in magic acts like that," Allyn said, somehow impressed by it.

"Just help us find that guy already!" Timmy and Clover shouted before they dragged Samuel's Twilight out to the door as the others followed to find Sycamore.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the school, the three detectives were still wondering about not only the missing students, but also the mystery ghost that was kidnapping them.

"What is going on? Why is this ghost here and why is it abducting students?," Delia asked.

"It seems to have a goal of some sort, but what?," Samuel wondered.

"Whatever it is, before more kids get taken, we to figure out, what this gost is, and what it wants."

Just then, the three overheard a commotion at the front of the school. They looked to see Prickly, dressed as President Lincoln, speakin with a group of upset and worried adults.

"Okay, look everyone, just calm down," Prickly said, trying to reason with the adults.

"Prickley, what's going on?" Mickey asked as he ran to the vice principal's side. "If this is about enrollment, tell them this isn't the time to enroll more students this month!"

"Not exactly! I'm not talking to you as a principal, but as a mayor!" Prickley said in panic. "Most of these parents keep reporting about their missing children!"

"Yeah, I just got word that my Blossom was one of them!," Professor Utonium yelled.

"And my oldest son texted me that my younger son was taken as well," Nicole Watterson protested.

"We need to get our children out of there if someone's snatching them," Rita Loud yelled.

"So are you gonna just stand around, or do something?!," Dr. Priyanka Mahaeswaran asked. The parents continued to clamour and protest until Mickey pulled out and blew an air horn, silencing them.

"Everyone listen! I already aware of the situation!" Mickey declared. "However, I already have three detectives investigating this! We will make sure to bring your children back safe and sound!"

"Are you absolutely certain they can find our kids, and the one who's been taking them?," Trudy Proud asked.

"More than certain. But for now, I must ask you all to go home. When there are new developments, you will be notified I promise. Now please return to your homes."

As the parents left, Prickly turned around and asked, "And who are these detectives you've "hired"?"

"Isn't it an obvious guess?" Samuel answered with a smirk, breaking out of his usual persona this time. "Just tell the other teachers about the situation right now. Whoever our mystery villains are might come back with more victims."

"And whatever you do, don't let them out for trick-or-treating tonight!" Mickey warned. "We can't risk anymore students going missing until we get to the bottom of this."

Upon he heard this, Prickley decided to believe them before he left to do so.

"And I best have Daisy announce it, especially considering it's nearly nighttime," Mickey said, as he noticed the sun setting.

"If it's night then things might start getting worse," Samuel remarked. "We best hurry and find those kids and that ghost!"

"10-4 on that," Delia said as they walked on to investigate.

* * *

A few hours later inside the school, Daisy's voice came out of the speakers as she declares, **"Attention all students! Due to several students going missing under suspicious and possibly spooky circumstances, trick-or-treating is cancelled until further notice."**

As she repeated the announcement, the spies, Chloe, Tony, Daryl, Jimmy, Timmy, Ash, Greninja, and Allyn are still searching for the missing Kalos Pokemon Professor.

"No trick-or-treating?!," Timmy groaned. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"I just hope they find that ghost and the missing students," Daryl said.

" **I** hope that we find Sycamore before he paints another hall in here," Tony countered.

As they turned a corner, they saw that Sycamore was with Lincoln's sister Lynn who was admiring painting a Froakie that he'd made just minutes before.

"Too late."

"Whoa, man. Normally, I'm not that much into art, but this I like," Lynn said.

"You know what you remind me of?" Despite his health, Sycamore put up a fighting pose in front of Lynn. "A Fighting-type Pokemon. Because you're tough and versatile and you remind me of a Tyrogue."

"Well, I am the Fighting-Type of human," Lynn said. "And Froakie's a Fighting-Type too, right?"

"You got that right," Sycamore replied deliriously. "And it's final evolution is even more tough."

With that he started painting a new picture on a locker.

However as he was painting, the students along with Allyn and the spies approached him in worry and annoyance.

"Sorry to interrupt your painting session, Sycamore. But we need you to go back to bed right now!" Allyn sternly ordered to his friend. But for some reason, the professor didn't respond to him as he continued to paint. "Sycamore? Sycamore!"

But despite his calls to him, Sycamore still didn't respond.

"Sycamore, can you hear me?"

"Shhh! Can't you see I'm painting here!," Sycamore shushed him.

Irritated, Timmy pulled out a mallet and a roll of duct tape as he said, "Okay, that's it! Time for Plan B!"

"We are NOT whacking and tying him up with a mallet and tape!" Allyn shouted in anger as he stopped Timmy.

"Well, I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas."

"Allyn's right, I don't wanna hurt-," Chloe started to say. But they were interrupted when Sycamore said, "Done!"

When they took a closer look at the painting, they were surprised to see that underneath the Froakie painting is a...

"Behold…Chesnaught, Froakie's final evolution!"

Tony, Daryl, Jimmy, and Ash stood with their mouths agape at the complete incorrectness of Sycamore's statement. Chloe and Timmy slapped themsleves in the face in disbelief while Allyn and the spies, just had completely blank stares. Greninja just shook it head in awe, and as he did, an imaginary cuckoo clock scrolled and cuckooed across the way as everyone (except Lynn) glanced.

"Cool, dude!," Lynn said, oblivious that Sycamore was wrong.

"It's official. Professor Sycamore has completely lost it!" Clover declared.

"Well, time for Plan B then," Timmy calmly said before he excitedly pulls out his mallet and duct tape, which Chloe, Jimmy, and Allyn tackled him in retaliation.

"NO!"

* * *

Meanwhile, one the west outside the school, Mickey, Samuel and Delia were still investigating, looking for any sign of the ghost or the abducted children.

"Anything yet?," Delia asked.

"No, nothing. But keep your eyes peeled," Mickey replied. Just then, there was a growling sound from the bushes nearby.

"What the-," Samuel wondered, as he crept closer to the bushes. Suddenly, a werewolf jumped out and pinned Samuel down as Mickey and Delia watched.

"Samuel!," they screamed as they drew their weapons. But just as they charged in to help their friend, the same hooded ghost appeared in front of them and summoned some vines from it's sleeves to bind the two detectives from saving him.

"So you wanna play, huh? Well, here's a little game called 'It's Alive!'," Samuel said as he charged his hands and blasted the wolf off him with his **-Dark Lightning-**.

Once he managed to escape, Samuel transformed his key-chain into dual swords and used them to slash the vines away from Mickey and Delia.

"Thanks," Mickey said as he wielded his Keyblade. "Now let's stick it to them!"

The three then charged in and hit both the werewolf and ghost with everything they had: slash after slash, punch after punch, kick after kick.

Finally, after being knocked against a tree, the werewolf and ghost quickly recovered and then turned and ran for it.

"Looks like we won the battle," Delia said as she transformed her spear back into a key-chain.

"Yeah, but not the war. Considering how strong those two together, I doubt some of the students will unable to fight back," Mickey said in a serious tone. "Guess there's no choice but to put the whole school on lockdown."

"Lockdown as in, nobody goes in or comes out?," Samuel asked, at which Mickey replied with a nod.

"Isn't that a little extreme?," Delia asked.

"It's the only way to protect the students," Mickey said as he walked back into the entrance. "Besides, with only two of those monsters kidnapping them, we might have some time beefing up the security system."

"I guess you have a point. Let's get going," Samuel said as he and Delia followed Mickey back into the school.

* * *

Back in the forest, the werewolf and the hooded ghost explained what happened to figure, which he roared in anger before he punched a nearby tree, which left a big indent in the process.

 _ **"This is outrageous! YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THIS TIME PERIOD'S HUNTER HAS SOME KIND OF DARK POWERS AGAINST US?!"**_ The figure shouted at it's servants before it looked at many red eyes staring at it. _**"If that's true, then Jeremiah and Dale aren't the same as they used to be. Regardless, you did managed to brought me enough children I need for the new spell that even those two will never know."**_

When it said this, the werewolf howled and the hooded ghost bowed in respect as the figure looked up the night sky seeing the rising full moon above it.

 _ **"And in a few moments, I will able to harvest more energy than before! THEN NO ONE, EVEN THE HUNTER, THE MAYOR, AND THOSE TWO BOYS WILL STOP ME!"**_

* * *

A few minutes later, the three detectives are walking back to the nurse's office as Mickey said, "Maybe I can ask Timmy to wish up more security along with ghost-proof walls."

"Good idea. It's risky, but considering the situation we're in, it's way faster than waiting for Jimmy to upgrade all of them," Samuel said as they arrived to the door of their destination.

But as soon as they opened it, they were astonished at what they saw: Chloe, Jimmy, Daryl, Sam, and Allyn were watching as the other spies and kids tried their best to wrestle and strap the struggling Sycamore to a bed.

"NO! LET GO OF ME! STOP IT, I SAID!," the professor yelled angrily.

"It's for your own good, Professor," Tony yelled.

"Guys, we told you to keep an eye on Sycamore, not strapping him against his will!" Samuel sternly scolded them.

"We had no choice! He keeps on escaping, painting more of the school and getting crazier!" Timmy shouted.

"Not to mention dumber! With this stupid sickness of his, he thinks that a frog can evolve into hedgehog warrior!" Clover finished.

"If you don't believe that part, I got some video evidence from earlier!" Alex added as she showed the smartphone playing the same scene from few hours ago.

"That doesn't mean you have to turn Sycamore into a prisoner!" Delia shouted.

"Let's talk about that later, guys. Right now, I'm officially announced that until we catch this mystery abductor, ToonSchool is under lockdown until further notice!" Mickey declared.

"Lockdown?!," the kids, spies, and Allyn gasped.

"But what about Halloween?!," Timmy whined. "All that candy…"

"Yeah, and the Chill Room party afterwards," Ash asked.

"Cancelled until we resolve this, I'm afraid," Samuel said. "And it makes me wonder…"

"What?," Delia asked.

"I think this abductor may have connections to the supernatural. I say this because he has two supernatural beings, the ghost and werewolf working for him. The question is, what does it have to do with us or the students?"

"Good question. Maybe a call to The Center will explain everything," Mickey said as Samuel activates the U-Watch to call The Center.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest, the figure then said:

 _ **Great evils, in a great short shower,**_

 _ **Taint all candy, sweet, bitter, or sour.**_

 _ **Fill these children with sugary energy**_

 _ **And lure them all right here to me!**_

Upon invoking the spell, it gave off a loud screech, which creates a wave that was not only heading into the residential area of ToonTown, but also to ToonSchool as well.

* * *

Just as Samuel pushes a button to call on the U-Watch, he quickly heard a loud screech from outside, causing him and the other adults to cover their ears in pain.

"What in the world?!," he shouted in pain.

"I-It's too loud!" Delia said as she fell to the floor while enduring the painful sound. "I can't..."

But after a few seconds, the screeching stopped as they sighed in relief along with Chloe, Ash, and Daryl.

"Just when I think my headache from of all of this madness couldn't get any worse," Allyn muttered as he massaged his forehead. "Where did that noise came from?"

"Well, all I know is that it didn't come from the school speakers this time," Mickey answered.

"Or Alex's Tryan Cat ringtone," Clover said as she gave a glare to her best friend.

"Hey! It wasn't me this time!" Alex protested.

"Tony, don't tell me you're singing voice has gone screechy again?," Daryl asked Tony. Tony didn't answer. "Tony?"

But when Daryl turned around, he gasped as he saw not only his brother disappeared, but also Jimmy and Timmy as well.

"W-Where'd they go?!"

Before they can even wonder why, Allyn turned around and saw someone outside the nurse's office before he said, "I see them. They're heading to the school entrance!"

As he said this, the adults sans Sycamore rushed to the said students near the entrance as Samuel stopped them on their tracks and said, "Hey! Where are you kids going? I thought Mickey told you to stay put."

However when they look up, Samuel was shocked to see Tony, Jimmy, and Timmy's eyes are now dull as they are somehow in a trance.

"It's useless, adult," Tony spoke up in a dull tone. "We heard his voice and we now know our true path."

"T-Tony?" Daryl asked in shock, realizing what was happening.

"We have what he wants and now, we will give it to him," Jimmy said while in a trance.

"Voice? Him? What are you guys talking about?" Samuel asked in confusion until a strange wave of feeling quickly hit him, which he started to realized all of this. "Oh no... Tony, Jimmy, Timmy! You need to wake up! You're all hypnotized!"

But the three didn't listen as Tony used one arm to roughly shove Samuel aside into a wall.

"It's useless, Hunter. We will fulfill our roles and we will blanket the darkness around ToonTown this Halloween," Timmy said in a same dull tone.

 **"All in the name of the Shadow Lantern!"**

Before the unaffected heroes can react, the hooded ghost appeared behind the boys and covered them in a black fog, which they quickly disappeared after it disperse.

"Oh, no! It got Tony!," Daryl gasped in shock.

"And Timmy and Jimmy too!," Chloe added, frightened over her friend.

"We haven't much time left!," Sam said. "Samuel you best make that call to the Center now!"

"I'm all over it!," Samuel replied as he quickly used the U-Watch to dial the Center, while the others watched frighten and scared over what was to come.

 _A/N: Uh-oh, looks like the evil entity has put his plan into action! What will the heroes do to stop this wicked plot? Will Sycamore ever start listening to reason? Will Halloween be saved?_

 _Get all the answers on Part EEEEE! of the special, coming soooooon!_


End file.
